Silesia
Description Czechoslovakia is a nation in Central Europe that borders Kaisserreich, Poland, Hungary, Deutschland, Yugoslavia, and Austria-Hungary. The nation was founded on December 9th, 2018, and has recently been undergoing a reformation of government and is in the process of cleaning up the wilderness around Czechoslovakia. Czechoslovakia Discord: ☀https://discord.gg/HRH3vnk Infrastructure The Czechoslovakian Infrastructure is slowly improving as more citizens join to assist in construction. Two internal highways exist as of 30/10/2019, going from Prague to Bratislava, and from Ponitrie to Prague. More roadways are in the process of being built as time goes on. Leadership Czechoslovakian leadership is average. The President is the leading power over the country and governors have control over their regions. Civil Ranks in Czechoslovakia Czechoslovakian Civil Ranks are ranked as seen here: * Citizen - Have little to no power in leading the country. Often are conscripted during war time. * Mayor - Are in control of their town and the people inside. Often are conscripted during war time. * Governor - Are in control of their region and the people inside. Can act as a General during war time. * Prime Minister - Has veto power in Parliament and is the 2nd in command to the President. Can act as a General during war time. * President - The ruling power throughout all of the nation. Is able to command every Czech soldier. Mayors in Czechoslovakia * Probatski- Prague * Adamos326- Pilsen * Rigel864- Brno * Chnapak- Bratislava * SeboBebo- Ponitrie * Lasthonour- Chlebmiasto G''overnors'' * Probatski- Czechia * Chnapak- Slovakia * Lasthonour- Nograd General * Lasthonour Prime Minister * Rigel864 President * Probatski Czechoslovakian Auxiliary Ranks Czechoslovakian Auxiliary Ranks are as follows: * Allies - Helps Czech soldiers in battles. * Diplomats - Can talk privately with the President and other high ranking officials. Has some power, but this can be vetoed. * Foreign Leaders - Helps Czech leadership in battles. Also commands their respective troops. Provinces of Czechoslovakia Czechoslovakia consists of 4 provinces. * Bohemia * Moravia * Slovakia * Nograd These regions for the most part follow the laws of the President, but Governors are allowed some specific laws over their counterparts. History of Czechoslovakia Preczechoslovakian vision On the 30th of April, the players of Chnapak and Eco made the city of Karlovy Vary and they always wanted to recreate Czechoslovakia from that point forward. That same day they met many raiders and new allies but they meet a future member of Czechoslovakia the Mayor of Trencin or today is known as Ponitire. They also met a previous owner of "Pilsen". = Czechoslovakian history 18th May 2019 - 11th June 2019 On the 18th of May Dymoslaw bought out the Dacian Empire (Prague and Bratislava) and renamed it to Silesia. Dymoslaw changed the mayor of Prague from Zebbs to Probatski. The next they morning 2 new towns joined, Budapest and Karlovy-Vary, however the town, Karlovy-Vary, didn't join officially. After a few weeks Karlovy-Vary and Bratislava's annexation was finally made official, while the name changed from Silesia to Czechoslovakia. 26/6/2019 King Dymoslaw changed some aspects of the Czech political system, changing King to President, changing the government from a Parliamentary Monarchy to a presidential system and more. Then he resigned, and handed over the role of President to Probatski. 29/6/2019 Probatski upgraded the roads in northern Czechoslovakia. 11/7/2019 Lasthonour changes Czechoslovakia's military doctrine. 2/8/2019 Wroclaw left Czechoslovakia and the Czech reformation of government begins. 18/9/2019 The towns of Brno and Pilsen join Czechoslovakia. Karlovy Vary falls into ruin. Trencin is renamed to Ponitrie. 5/10/19 The first national meeting is held in Prague and reform update 1.00 is released on the Discord server. The economy picks up from regional trade with allies 2/11/2019 Prague celebrates its 1st anniversary. The infrastructure is greatly improved, and the Czechoslovakian Clean Up Project kicks off aiming to clean up the wilderness around Czech towns Past Battles Battle of Budapest (Silesia vs Somerset) KingVarin skirmishes Silesian (Czechoslovakian) builders who were constructing the Budapest-Chlebmiasto road. This sparks off a battle. Both sides call in reinforcements and the troop numbers swell up to 10-20 in total. Battle ends in minor Somerset victory. https://earthmc.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Budapest_and_Chlebmiasto Czechoslovakia's Military Power Czechoslovakia's military leaves alot to be desired. Lack of equipment and gold, not being able to field more than 5-10 troops at once, and having it's military made up of mostly conscripted men are all reasons to why Czechoslovakia is an easy target to hit and run missions and quick conflicts. Enemies are able to attack with fewer men and win if they catch Czech defenders off guard. https://earthmc.fandom.com/wiki/Czechoslovakian_Armed_Forces Czechoslovakia's Military Leadership Czechoslovakia's military leadership is rare except for the President Probatski, and Lasthonour, who is the supreme general. In a time of war, governors can act as generals, but often don't. Czechoslovakia's Economic Power Czechoslovakia's economy is slowly picking up do to recent acts to speed up the local economy. New shops were built in Prague, Pilsen, and Bratislava and a recent act to enhance specialized production of resources has helped the nation sell refined resources to outlying nations. There has seen a recent boom in production of cattle, mycelium, and prismarine which is providing a positive outlook for the Czech economy. Category:Nations Category:Europe